My Valentine
by Little-Miss-Tsundere01
Summary: NaruHina. One-shot."Hinata-chan." Naruto-kun was inching closer and my heart was pounding. "H-hai, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto–kun smiled that bright smile that I love so much. "Happy Valentine's day Hinata-chan." Then, he kissed me. It was a start of a beautiful relationship.


Sorry for the late post, i suppose to post it yesterday, but HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYONE! Here is a little NaruHina One-shot about Valentine's Day. It was in Hinata's P.O.V. Now they were 17 years old.

**Title: **My Valentine

**Rated: ** K+

**Pairing:** NarutoxHinata

**Summary:** "Hinata-chan." Naruto-kun was inching closer and my heart was pounding. "H-hai, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto–kun smiled that bright smile that I love so much. "Happy Valentine's day Hinata-chan." Then, he kissed me. It was a start of a beautiful relationship.

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto, Masashi-Kishimoto san does.

* * *

><p>It was February 14th, meaning it was Valentine's Day. The student council had decorated the school halls with large heart-shaped balloons, and banners that said: "Happy Valentine's Day everyone!" As I looked around, everybody had a girlfriend or a boyfriend by their side, laughing together, giving each other roses and chocolate.<p>

Oh, how I envy them, even my friends had their respective boyfriends.

My friends, Sakura Haruno who were childhood friends with the school heartthrob, Sasuke Uchiha were dating for a year now.

Tenten had been dating the Basketball Captain and also the second heartthrob, Hyuuga Neji, aka my cousin, and Ino Yamanaka the cheerleading captain and the school's artist, Sai were a couple for a month now.

I had set my eyes on a certain guy too, his name is Naruto Uzumaki. I met him first time during my sophomore year in high school; he was a new student in my class. He had bright blue eyes that held cheerfulness and kindness, sun-kissed hair that looks so soft, and tanned skin. Turns out that, he was childhood friends with Sakura-chan and Sasuke-san.

I had giving him chocolates and roses in Valentine's Day since the sophomore year, but I wrote anonymous. I had been only friends with Naruto-kun and I wish that we could be more than friends. This year, I'm gonna confess to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Lunch time: at the cafeteria with the gang<strong>

"Hi, Hinata, sup?" Sakura-chan greeted. I smile back. "I'm fine, Sakura-chan." Sasuke nodded at me. "Hello, Sasuke-san." Ino-chan and Sai-kun were here now. "Hi Hinata, have you already put chocolates in Naruto's locker?" Ino wiggled her eyebrows.

I felt heat rising up to my cheeks. "I-Ino chan!" And yes, the gang except Naruto had known about my little ritual on Valentine's Day. But Naruto-kun was in the classroom with the Iruka-sensei scolding him for not paying attention in class.

I glanced at the clock on the wall, and I decided that I'm gonna go and put the chocolates in Naruto's locker. "Um guys, I'm gonna and do my thing now. B-Bye." The gang waved back. "Good luck Hinata!" I heard the girls yelling at the back. I smiled at them.

* * *

><p><strong>In the halls: Naruto-kun's locker:<strong>

I opened Naruto's locker and I'm gonna out chocolates in Naruto's locker when, "Hinata-chan?" I froze. I looked behind and saw Naruto-kun staring at me. "N-naruto k-kun." He walked up to me and looked at his locker over my shoulder.

'Hinata-chan, was that you who put chocolates and ramen cups in my locker during Valentine's every year?"

I looked down in shame, and embarrassment. "Y-Yes, Naruto kun." Naruto-kun looked to me. "Why? Hinata?" I looked at him, he never calls me in my name without the suffix –chan.

"Because... because..." I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Because I love you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked at me in disbelief. Tears were now streaming down at my face. "I love you since I first saw you Naruto-kun! I have been trying to tell you but I don't have the courage to tell you." I sobbed.

I was about to runaway when he grabbed my wrist and embraced me. My eyes widened. "Hinata-chan, I'm so sorry. I also love you but I couldn't tell you because I'm also afraid that you would reject me."

"Na-naruto-kun." Then, I felt Naruto-kun's hot breath fanning my face. "Hinata-chan." Naruto-kun was inching closer and my heart was pounding. "H-hai, N-Naruto-kun?" Naruto–kun smiled that bright smile that I love so much. "Happy Valentine's day Hinata-chan." "Naruto-kun wha-?" The next moment, my eyes widened and I couldn't believe that I thought it was just a dream.

Naruto-kun kissed me. This sentence had kept repeating in my head. _Naruto-kun kissed me, Naruto-kun kissed me, Naruto-kun kissed me! _ I was so happy! "Hinata-chan," I looked at him.

"Y-Yes, N-naruto-kun?" Naruto smiled again. "Will you be girlfriend?" Then, I think that I am the happiest girl in the world. I jumped and kissed him passionately. 'Yes, Naruto-kun, yes!" Naruto and I smiled at each other. It was a start of a beautiful relationship.

"Naruto-kun," "What is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto-kun pulls away. "Then, are you the anoymous person who puts chocolates in my locker every Valentine's day too?"

* * *

><p>There you go! My first NaruHina story! I hope you will like it! Anyway, please review! Reviews are much appreciated. See you, everyone. JA NE! W^ . ^W<p>

**R&R**


End file.
